Fireflies
by ThePandaExperience
Summary: Love triangles, new people, it's all a grey area really. What's going to happen next?
1. Rude

Shadis paced up and down the rows of adolescents and observed them, finally retreating back to the front of it. "You may have heard a rumour that we will be gaining some new recruits today, I've come to put that rumour to rest. It is true!" Shadis's extremely loud voice boomed across the crowd.

There were some small mutters thrown across the regiment to be cut off by a loud yell. Three teenagers walked up at the front. One had brown hair, a quarter shaven and swept over to the side. He had a lip wring pierced into his bottom lip, and an earing. He was staring off into the distance, like he was oblivious to his surroundings. His mouth was slightly opened, showing the slightest bit of teeth. His eyes looked filled with boredom, added with the orange tone made him look calm and serene. The second was an equally as tall male with dark grey hair and a mischievous, slightly twisted smirk on his face. His hair was scruffy, but it was neatly scruffy, the fringe was mainly aiming towards the right eye, covering his forehead. The last was a female, only slightly shorter. She had long, brown hair and light yellow-ish eyes. A strip of her hair had been dyed a deep blue, the colour of the sky when it's nearing night. She had a small, lopsided smile. "Kita Irne, Nix Grim, Markov Kaiser. Renowned in all fields, I hope you don't go easy on them. They will join you in hand-to-hand combat this afternoon."

The crowd saluted and began to split off their own ways. It was lunch, the different regiments were going to different places. "You three." Shadis turned to the new trio. "You'll be in the 104th group, I'm not one to say this, but." Shadis exhaled, "do good."

"We go where?" Nix asked.

"I've said it five times already! Up here, then left. It's not hard, Grim."

"I'm just messin'. I can't wait to use the blades here, though, they don't seem to look as good as our old ones, maybe they'll cause more blood. More blood is always better."

"You're weird, Nix."

"Hey! Don't single me out! You're weird too."

"At least I don't go on about blood all day."

Markov sighed and smirked a little. These arguments always happened, nobody really won them though. "What do you think, Kaiser? Is more blood better?"

"It depends on the circumstances."

"That's your answer to everything." Kita complained.

"It's a good answer." Markov shrugged and leant against a wall to wait for his friends to catch up.

"Why are you waiting? Just go in."

"Are you scared?" Nix teased.

Markov stood up and walked over to him, his neutral, poker - faced expression kept still on his face. "Really, Grim?"

Nix sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this battle and backed up. "Lets go in."

"Guys, guys, wait." Kita exclaimed as if it was important. "We should enter really coolly."

Nix chuckled and Markov raised a bored eyebrow. "I'm serious. So I go in and look around, laugh slightly. Nix, you do your creepy thing. Markov, you're the coolest out of us, so-"

"How is he the coolest?!"

"He's silent, skilled, smart, calm, steady..."

"Yeah yeah. It was rhetorical."

"Anyway, Markov, you look around in distaste and raise your eyebrow, like you're bored and superior."

Markov glared at her and did the description of what she said he should do. "Yeah, just like that."

"No. This is my expression to your plan, but whatever, I'll do it. It's what I'd do anyway."

"Great, let's go."

Markov rolled his eyes and followed after his two slightly shorter friends. Kita opened the door and awaited the reaction, they all stared as they walked in. Kita smirked a bit and suppressed a laugh, instead, she let a small gasp of air put of her nose in a laugh like expression and used her keen observation to read the faces of the people who stared. A majority male. Most female's hair is tied back or cut short. She noticed a short blonde girl at the back with two abnormally tall males, she looked up for a split second when they entered and then continued to eat. She was around 153cm, a dull look in her eye, almost as dull as Markov's. Nix entered after and quickly jolted his head to the side and brushed his hair out of his eye. His eyes had a light red pigment in them, making him look even more sadistic than his smile did. He checked the faces of everyone in the room, looking for any injuries or...blood. He had a thing about blood, it was weird. Whenever he saw it he got an excited tingle down his spine and he always smiled. One of the boys had a small cut around his thumb, trying to hide it from prying eyes. The blood had dried up, gone brown, they looked like bite marks. As he walked past he processed the mark, couldn't be an animal, those were human teeth marks, too blunt to be otherwise. Markov ran a hand through his hair as he joined the pair in the room and looked around. Dark, lit by candlelight. All the occupants are eating the same food, bread. Some strange injuries on a few, some have fear hidden behind their eyes. He rolled his eyes and curled his lip in distaste as he proceeded through the room. Four people were not looking at them, maybe trying not to acknowledge them. Three at the back, one at the front. Two tall males, one blonde, strong, scowl, maybe he's done something. The other, black haired, taller, small perspiration forming, guilty of something? Hiding something? The other two were female. One short blonde, dull, bored blue eyes and a slight frown. Upset about something. Doesn't talk much to the looks of it, individual. The last had short black hair, a red scarf wrapped tightly around the neck, close to two males, extremely close to one. Relationship: a sibling relationship. Too motherly though, smothering him with care.

He followed to the back of the room with his fiery eyed friends and sat down on a wooden bench. Eyes were still on them, then suddenly all went back to their conversations, some sneaking glances. "I got the blonde girl at the back. Short but strong, she didn't observe us, stats?" She turned to Markov.

"Independent, lone wolf, good in combat. Probably doesn't like talking to people other than the tall ones."

"Anything on them?"

"Sweating a lot, guilty of something maybe? The other is strong but has a scowl, he's done something and trying to hide it was a scary face."

"Injuries?"

"Bite marks on green eye's thumb over there, he's trying to hide it."

"From his overprotective sister with the scarf."

"It's been like that for a few hours now, dried blood, it's a human bite, scaling his mouth it seems to be that he's bitten it himself." Nix informed.

The trio were extremely observant. They could notice tiny little things and piece them together instantly, knowing if somebody is lying or not is an easy procedure for them.

A figure aproached their table. "Hey, I'm Jean Kirstein. I'd just like you to know that.." He leaned close to the trio and muttered something. They didn't seem to care though. "Ackerman will be mine. Females just don't know about how amazing I am yet, and are afraid to confront me." He said smugly.

Kita clenched her fist, knowing she could easily take him out. "Kita, sit down." Markov sighed, annoyed.

Kita realised she was standing up with her fists near Jean's face. She let go of his shirt and sat down. "Sorry."

"You should be. You ruined my shirt." He jabbed a finger and booped her on the nose. Nix smirked and chuckled, along with Kita herself. "What's so funny?" Jean demanded.

"You just made Kaiser mad."

Jean turned pulled a face and turned around and began to walk, only to walk into what felt like a brick wall. "What the hell?" He murmured and looked up. "Get out of my way, weirdo."

Markov stayed put and continued to stare lazily at the horse faced man. "I said, MOVE!"

Markov's gaze didn't waver in the slightest. He looked calm and collected, it looked like he knew what he was doing. His intimidating presence was complimenting the glare. It wasn't supposed to be a glare, it was his normal, calm expression, just added with his flaring orange eyes that seem to shine when he's annoyed. Jean got ticked off and lifted his fist, wound up and prepared to come in contact with a jaw or a nose or something. Markov rolled his eyes and reluctantly took a hand out of his pocket, and caught the fist. "You made me take my hand out of my pocket. How rude." He muttered into Jean's ear.

Jean tried to move but he had frozen up. Markov centered his weight on his left leg and quickly swept under Jean's leg, lightly pushing him backward. Jean fell onto the ground with an astounding thud and Markov sat back at his table. "So, you took your hand out." Nix sighed.

"You could've got him down with only your legs like usual."

"I know, but I was tired."

"You should rest then."

"If I could, I would."

They ignored the massive array of eyes staring at them and continued to have an average, normal conversation. Markov quickly took his hand out of his pocket and blocked another hit from Jean, not taking his eyes off the conversation. "Excuse me one moment."

He stood up again and gripped Jean's fist so tight it could bleed. "When will you learn?"

He sharply clicked his wrist backwards and Jean leapt out of the hold as soon as Markov let go, holding his wrist in agony. "You...you're a monster."

"It's ironic you say that when Titans are around. I believe the word your looking for is,

Demon."

 **sooooo here it is, the forsaken aot story. The OC'S have lovely fiery eyes! Yay! Markov is meant to be really calm and cool. His eyes are slightly closed and have that Annie tone to them btw.**


	2. Paper

Good old hand-to-hand combat." Kita smiled.

"There's no weapons involved." Nix sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I don't usually use my hands." Markov sighed.

Kita stared at them blankly and then hit them both around the head. "Stop moping around you morons!"

The two males groaned and heaved themselves off the bench. "So, you're the new guys right? You don't seem very enthusiastic about hand-to-hand." A shorter brown haired guy pointed out.

"I can't be bothered to bother about bothering." Nix complained.

The guy pursed his lips in confusion. "He said he can't be bothered." Kita translated.

"Oh. Well follow me."

His green eyes flashed in the dim light as he moved. "Eren, right?" Nix asked calmly.

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

"Why'd you bite yourself?"

Eren paused, taken aback by the question in hand. Nix's eyes shone brighter to his discomfort, enjoying making somebody uncomfortable. The trio walked past Eren, leaving him in shock. "How'd he know?" Jaeger muttered to himself, thinking nobody was around.

"Because they're the most observant people in out entire regiment." A calm female voice pointed out.

"A-Annie, I didn't know you were here."

"I figured as much. When you injure yourself, think of an excuse, genius."

She muttered something under her breath and passed by him, through the door he was subconsciously holding open.

"Okay you lot, show me how terrible you are." Shadis yelled out.

The teens all split up into pairs and readied their stances. "Shadis wants you." An instructor whispered to Kita, Markov and Nix.

They looked at each other for a second and then gradually made their way to him. "You three, I've got you some partners. Kita Irne, you'll be paired with Ymir. Nix Grim, you'll be with Bertholdt Hoover, and Markov Kaiser with Mikasa Ackerman."

They saluted and searched for their partners silently. They scanned the faces of everyone in five seconds and soon found their partners. "Kita Irne, right?" A tall girl nodded in her direction.

"You must be Ymir." She replied sweetly.

Her yellow eyes looked dimmer as she was trying to be nice, their eyes worked with emotions like that.

"I've not here to shake hands and make friends. All I want to do is beat you and leave with Krista, got it." She spat.

Kita's eyes grew brighter and brighter by every word and almost burst when she said 'got it' at the end. "Well, I'm afraid your plans have an immediate obstacle."

"And what would that be?"

"Me."

"Hoover? You're the nervous guy from yesterday."

"Nervous?" He stuttered, sweating more.

"Well, that or guilty."

"Can we just start?!"

"You seem to be close with those blondes."

"They're my best friends. If anything were to happen to them I'd blame myself for not being there."

"Noted."

Bertholdt was sweating more profusely now. Nix smiled and licked his lips in deviousness and put his hands above his head. "You look a little scared, Hoover."

"I'm not scared."

"You should be."

Markov approached the girl with the scarf from behind and with a sweep of his foot, ended up in front of her. "I'm here to fight, not to talk." She explained.

He stared at her in his blank, poker-faced expression and kept his hands in his pockets. "Do you speak our language?"

He continued to glare at her until she put her hands up. "Are you going to get into your stance?"

"This is my stance."

"Shadis said it was going to be hard." She whispered to herself.

"I can't garuantee that."

Mikasa charged at him with all her force. With a slight change of footing he disappeared from her view and stood behind her, raising his leg and kicking her with the bottom of his foot in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. "Are we done." He muttered and stood next to her.

"Not until you take the knife!" She yelled and tried to attack him again.

He kicked the knife from her hand high into the sky with a simple thrust of the ankle and caught it when it flew back down. "Oh, it seems I needed to take my hand out of my pocket a second time. That's strange."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's what's wrong with everybody else that bugs me." He sighed and walked off, tossing the knife behind him.

Mikasa began to stand up when the wooden knife shot into the earth at an alarming rate and pierced the ground in front of her nose. "Mikasa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said and pulled herself up.

Levi stopped walking and turned his head, the rest of the Special Ops Squad bumped into each other as their Commander abruptly stopped. "What's up?" Eld Jinn asked.

He was met with an icy silence, so they followed his gaze. "Who got her down?" Petra asked, shocked.

"Markov Kaiser." Shadis explained from inside the cage.

"Who?"

"He's one of the new three, probably the stongest."

"New? I didn't know we had any new guys."

"Really? I knew. It was so obvious." Oluo boasted.

Levi turned to him and hit him in the nose, causing it to bleed insanely, then left the premises without another cold word. "Thank you, Sir." Petra smiled at Shadis as the squad walked off, she helped Oluo off the floor.

"Was Ymir meant to be hard?"

"Maybe they thought because they were tall they'd be able to beat us."

"Like that's ever happened."

"What about you, Kaiser? I heard Ackerman's one of the toughest fighters around."

"She _was_. Not now."

"The group that was watching us, they took an interest in you, they'll most likely be observing you in your training."

"That means they'll watch you two too."

"Why?"

"The man that saw us was Commander Levi, he's acknowledged as 'The strongest man', which in fact I don't think is true. He has near to our set of observation, he'll have noticed you." Markov said casually.

"Near our set? I thought it was just us with that level of observation."

"I said _near_. Don't get ahead of yourself, Kita."

"That must mean he's talented then."

"I suppose so. He seemed cold, strong, violent. A real Commander."

"Hey, you three! Get back to training!" An instructor angrily yelled from across the corridor.

Markov took a short glance at him and scanned him. Shorter, around 160cm, hands gripped around the blade tightly as if they were a threat. Eyes, brown, constricted pupils, fear possibly. "I said, get back to training."

He began to close in on the three, sliding his blade out. They stood their ground and looked at him. He finally arrived in front of Markov's chest and pointed his blade at his neck. "Get back to training."

His reply was silence and a stare. Markov was amused, but didn't show it on his face, his face was a blank slate. Like a piece of paper to be altered and turned into a nice piece of art. But it stayed blank. "You scare me, kid. But these two? Why do you hang out with them? They seem so different. So stupid." The instructor jeered and poked the blade at them.

 _ **The paper had ripped.**_

Markov placed a soft hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Have fun wherever you end up." Nix smiled and walked off with Kita who was fuming from the instructors words.

The instructor made an attempt to go after them but the grip on his shoulder strengthened and dug in. He snapped his head back to the younger recruit's and opened his mouth to yell something when a foot collided with his stomach and kicked him backward. He fell onto his back and hit his head on the hard floor to deal with as an injury for later. He struggled to get up and wheezed on the floor, clutching a painful hand to his stomach. Another kick to the side sent him into a wall and he clattered against it, his blades falling with him making a satisfactory sound on the ground. "Would you look at that? I didn't even need to use my hands much."

The injured tried to get up again but it was in vain as he quickly got pushed down again. "Never insult them. I don't mind it, but I can't stand it happening to them. Think about it you filthy animal."

"Nng."

Markov smiled in triumph and put his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Go to hell."

 **yay, chapter two. I'm super tired and I'm that blragfnfjsndvfub mood. If there's any spelling mistakes it's because it's late, not because I be a dumb.**


	3. balance

Kita was talking to Nix. Locked into the conversation, she hadn't noticed the man walking her way. She began to laugh and bumped into him. "Watch where you're goi-" He tensed up and looked at her. "Sorry, that was my fault."

"It's fine. I thought you were going to rant about it at first, but whatever." She smiled.

He was bulky and blonde. "You're the guy who hangs out with the other two right? Bertholdt Hoover was one of them?"

"Uh, yeah. Bertholdt and Annie."

"Tell Bertholdt he needs to work on his initiative." Nix added.

Kita chuckled and looked back at the tall blonde expectantly. "Oh! Um, I'm Reiner Braun. You're the one who's always with that Kaiser guy."

"He's one of my best friends, along with Nix."

"Cool." He said, trying to act it. "I'll see you around."

"Sure."

They passed each other and walked their separate ways. "Ah, poor naive Kita." Nix smirked.

"What do you mean?" She asked in suspicion of him.

"You didn't see that?!"

"What?!"

"He's into you."

She choked on the air. "Reiner? No! He likes Krista doesn't he? Ymir told me...she also said something about murdering him so..."

"Guys like multiple choices."

She lightly hit him in the shoulder. "That's the stupidest thing you've said all day, Grim."

"Really? I say some damn stupid things."

"Oh, I know."

"Why are you in a good mood?" Annie muttered.

"No reason." Reiner replied hastily.

"I know that look. That's the look of love."

"Of course you know about that Bert, you use it all the time aroun-"

Bertholdt slapped a hand around Reiner's mouth and glared at him, then remembered Annie was sitting there. "What are you two idiots on about?"

"Reiner likes someone."

"And I was saying that Bert likes y-"

"Ignore him. Anyway, who is it Reiner?"

"You expect me to tell you?"

"Well, does it look like we would tell anybody else?"

"You might tell her."

"She's probably figured it out already."

"Fine, it's Kita Irne." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Kita Irne." He mumbled again.

"Stop mumbling and say it already." Annie sighed calmly.

"Kita Irne! It's Kita Irne, you happy?!"

"Yeah, she's definitely figured it out now," Bertholdt laughed. "You're so screwed."

"How do you know she doesn't like me back?"

"She likes somebody else." Annie muttered again and looked up.

Reiner choked up and looked at his cold hearted friend. "Who? I'll cru-"

"You couldn't if you tried Reiner."

"So they're tougher than me?"

"You could say that. Or you could say that they're just better than you." She shrugged.

"I cannot say that."

"Face it, you can't get her. She's too good for you anyway." Bertholdt said I'm and honest tone.

Reiner scowled at his friends and stormed off. Annie smiled and silently laughed, Bertholdt noticed the slight changes in her aura and eyes as it happened and began to sweat again, only to blush madly when she turned to him. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"N-no I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him with her dull eyes. Nobody else could really tell if she was being sarcastic or genuine but her close friends. Bertholdt could see the genuine worry hidden behind them. "I'm sure."

"Hey Kaiser, you saved us seats!"

"No. I just happened to be sitting alone."

"Don't rain on my parade. We should rest for a bit and then head to the 3DMG training area. Lets ace i-" Nix hesitated and looked at something. "Markov, you need to shave."

Markov's gaze caught Nix's and he put a hand to his head, sure enough, his hair was growing out in the quarter he kept shaven. He stood up and left the room. "I'm guessing he's gone to do that."

"Lets just hope he isn't late for 3DMG training."

"He's never late."

"I wonder why that is..."

"He's organised?" Kita said sarcastically.

"Haha funny."

"Thank you."

Kita and Nix stood in the crowd awaiting their names to be called when a presence was felt behind them. "Hey Markov, you're just in time. Look at Eren over there." Nix snickered.

Markov glanced over to another station and saw Eren's head smash to the floor. He quickly observed his situation and shrugged like the answer was simple. "His equipment is defective. I can tell he'll be at it for a while."

"When's the Commander going to figure it out?"

"In a few days probably." Kita pursed her lips.

"Kita Irne? Is there a Kita Irne here?"

"Here!"

Kita shoved her way through the crowd and up to the front. "Okay. I take you know what to do from here already?"

"Of course."

In a mere minute she was balancing perfectly on the wires and sighed. "I thought it was challenging."

"Some are naturals, some aren't. Lower her down." The Commander said and she got back on her feet.

"That's just depressing."

"Right. Nix Grim?"

"Yup."

He walked around the crowd and ignored the Commanders comments, instead immediately shooting his hooks into the joint of the large logs and waiting for the Commanders signal for a hoist.

The pull came quite suddenly but he kept his composure and went into zen mode. "Easy. It's going to be fun seeing all that blood dripping from the giant corpses." He put his hand on his chest and looked up into the sky emotionally. "It's going to be so beautiful." He said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Okay, touching stuff. Lower him down."

His feet touched down onto the earth and he retreated his hooks.

"Do we have a Markov Kaiser?"

Markov was in front of him before he even finished his sentence. "Lets hope you're as good as your friends over there."

As soon as Markov was airborne he looked as if he was still on the ground. He looked natural there. He looked natural anywhere really. "This is a waste of time."

"Lower him." The Commander said, his words seeming to get shorter and shorter for each person.

"Lance Corporal Levi, is that the guy you were looking for?"

"Yes. If he's so good at combat, he must have flaws elsewhere. I want to find them."

Levi walked up to the Commander who was writing notes about whoever he tested. "May I read those notes?"

"Uh, sure thing Lance Corporal."

He handed the clipboard to the shorter who skimmed through most names, looking for certain ones. His nose flexed in a slight annoyance as he read the notes on three recruits. "Is anything the matter?"

"No. Thank you for your time." Levi said in a monotonous expression.

He returned to his group and proceeded toward his next destination, processing the notes in his mind.

"I told you he was watching us."

"Not just for that reason though." Markov added.

"What do you mean?"

"He read through the notes, which are positive might I add, and he got annoyed. His featured tightened and his eyes constricted, a clear sign. He was looking for any flaws we have."

"That's a bit weird."

"Maybe he thinks of us as a challenge."

The two males turned to Kita. "Well, he's portrayed as 'The strongest man', and if we end up better than him, he could lose his title. I think he secretly likes the admiration but pretends to dislike it."

"You've got a point there, Kita. I mean, he's probably looking for flaws so he can excel in those areas to prove himself."

"We should take a break, we have another training exercise soon."

"Where do you get all this information?"

"There's a pinboard with all the group names and information on it. I check it all the time. Honestly I'm surprised you don't."

"There's a pinboard? Who else knew?!"

"I knew." Markov said.

Nix hung his head and frowned. "I'm always last to find these things out."

"It's because you never pay attention."

"What?"

"That's exactly my point."

"Well you get angry too easily!"

"I DO NOT!"

"That's exactly my point." Nix mimicked her.

"Be quiet." Markov muttered.

They scowled at each other and then sat down just to burst out laughing for no reason. "Markov, what's up?"

"That Ackerman girl keeps looking at me, and then when I look at her she quickly turns her head away."

Kita chuckled and held a hand over her mouth. "Looks like somebody has a crush on you."

Nix burst out laughing and a couple of people looked at him and then at his friends, probably wanting an explanation as to why he was laughing so much. "Are you serious? You think she has a crush on Kaiser?"

"It's quite obvious really. She blushes every time he notices her, just watch."

After a while, Mikasa glanced upwards and towards Markov, she looked curious in a way, but also had a different expression in her eyes. Markov somehow sensed the eyes drilling into him and looked up and at her. Kita and Nix quickly watched as Mikasa blushed and looked away, possibly trying to act cool in front of him. "Would you look at that. It seems you were right."

"If course I was. I never mistake people's feelings."

"Is it lust or love?"

"Respect, admiration, love. The only lust that is visible is the bit that just comes along with the love I guess."

"That's strange."

"And who would've thought Markov of all of the people. I mean, she could be really picked anyone and they would probably say yes."

"Maybe she likes him from their fight. You said she was the best, but now he beat her she may have newfound respect for him."

Markov was watching their conversation, letting them deal with it instead of defending himself. "What about it, Kaiser?" Nix asked. "Would you say yes?"

"No." Was his reply. It was a cold 'no'. Maybe slightly harsh.

"Why not? She's smart and beautiful..."

"She's not 'my type' per say."

"Oh yeah? And what is?"

"Not her."

"Wow, that's helpful."

"I just don't feel those emotions."

"We get it. Sorry to bring up the subject."

 _"I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry dad. I just can't feel anything. I don't feel any pain. I don't feel any sadness or happiness at the moment. I don't feel like crying when I know I should. It's a strange feeling."_

 _"I...I don't understand. The doctor said you were fine."_

 _"I am fine. I'm healthy, I'm strong. It's just my emotions. I can't feel them. I don't feel extatic when something good happens now. I just feel...blank. Dad...what's going to happen to me?"_

 _"I don't know son...I don't know anymore."_


	4. Staring

"What's wrong with you? You've been distracted lately." Armin furrowed his brow in concern.

"I agree, it's not like you." Eren said.

"I'm fine."

Armin looked at her and then sighed and nodded. "If you say so."

"We should get to titan killing training." She muttered and stood up, taking a final glance at Markov.

"There it is again! You're looking at something!" Eren beamed.

Mikasa flicked him in the head and left the room. "What's her deal?"

"She probably doesn't want you to know about whatever she's looking at. To be honest, I wouldn't bother her."

Eren looked over his shoulder to where his sister was looking only to find some empty seats at the back of the room. "There's nothing there anyway."

"Lets go. We shouldn't be late."

"Okay! This is your final test before we grade you. Do your best."

The crowd nodded and shot off into the forest. The fiery eyed trio went together to the East of the forest as only a few went that way. Markov whisked his way through the trees silently, targeting the enemy. It made a satisfying sound as he pierced the rubber perfectly and sped through onto his next victim. "It's been sliced already?" Jean yelled and went in the opposite direction.

Nix reached his top speed, which was in truth very fast, but it didn't do so much as scrape Markov's. He smirked as he saw the rubber nape of a wooden figure and made his way towards it, he pulled his hooks from his previous surface and backflipped towards the next, cutting through and snapping a bit of the wood, he then shot his hooks at a tree and laughed as the instructor gaped at the emence cut in the nape that went into the wood. "Too bad there want blood."

Kita shot herself into the air and searched below for a target. She eventually found one that hadn't been claimed yet and shot down to it. She came down at a lighting speed that was only a blur to an onlooker, she held her blades out and sliced through the nape, then shot back up into the air to get another. "So much endurance..." an instructor muttered and scribbled down a note.

"All the instructors have given me their notes, I am impressed. We haven't had a good run like this in many years. Await further orders."

The crowd split in an orderly fashion. "You three. Come with me." Levi demanded.

Markov, Kita and Nix were not confused by this, in fact, they had expected it. "Salute."

The three saluted and waited for Levi to explain. "I want to know how you're so good."

"Good at what?"

"Everything!"

His envious yells were out of character, but they looked at him as if it was normal. "It's unnatural." He muttered in distaste.

"It's all natural." Kita replied and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's impressive for a trainee."

"We should go."

Levi angrily sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Go." He snapped.

Nix couldn't help but let out a small smile at Levi's annoyance. "Hm. I guess I was wrong."

Levi rose a questionable eyebrow. "You aren't the calm type. Markov I owe you how much?"

"€12.84."

"How much is that in pounds?"

"£10."

"We bet that much?"

"You don't remember?"

"Yeah, Nix I was there."

"Really? Fine then. I owe you 12 euros."

"€12.84."

"You don't have to be so precise."

Whilst the conversation was going on, Levi grew more and more annoyed. "You bet money on me?"

"Yeah, we wondered what kind of person you are. I went for calm, he went for violent."

"That's ju-"

"Whatever, guys hurry up. It's lunch."

"Finally! I'm so hungry."

Markov put a hand over his stomach and followed his two friends to the dining room, leaving the Lance Corporal in the same position he was a few seconds before. He swiftly kicked the wall and walked off.

"Y-your hair looks really nice today, Mikasa."

She was looking elsewhere, distracted. "It's really...um, black."

"What?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"It's nothing." He hastily replied.

Mikasa wasn't usually that unfocused, even if she was looking at something, she would still be focused on the conversation. Jean turned to where she was looking and found three of the people on his enemy list. No.

Oh god.

Please no.

Mikasa likes him?

Seriously?

"That training was too easy." Kita sighed and rested her cheek on her fist.

"I agree. Who knew Levi was so hot headed?"

"I did."

"Of course you did, Kaiser. You know everything."

"Not everything. One thing I do know is that somebody is going to be very annoyed in a second."

Jean slammed his palms on to the table and glared at the trio. "What did I say yesterday?"

"You said 'Ackerman's mine', in which I respond, she is nobody's."

"It was metaphorical. Anyway, you stole her!"

"It did not steal her."

"Yes you did!"

"She fought me, she likes me. It's based from respect."

"It's not like you had a chance with her anyway." Kita laughed.

"Well he doesn't either."

Nix snickered and began to talk. "Come on Kirstein! He totally has a shot with her. He has a shot with almost all of the girls here!"

Kita nodded in agreement and Markov just stared at him. Jean growled and muttered as he walked off. "Anger management, that's what he needs."

"That's what you need, Kita."

Kita smacked him across the head. "That's exactly my point." Nix laughed and remembered yesterday. "Aw, you're adorable when you're angry."

"Shut up."

Kita turned away to hide her blush. She felt the heat rising on her cheeks. Markov looked up at her, smirked slightly and continued his conversation with Nix. "Markov, can I talk to you a second?" She said innocently.

Markov rolled his orange eyes and got yanked out of his seat. She took him around a corner and crossed her arms. "I saw the way you smirked at me."

"Because it's ironic."

"What is?"

"Well, he blushed too."

"Wait, hold up."

"I can read you two like an open book. It's so obvious."

Markov slid past her and returned to his seat. "What'd you talk about?"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"Annie...can I, ask you something?"

"Sure."

"W-would you-"

"Annie! Tell me who it is!" Reiner yelled, bursting through the door.

"Who who is?"

"The guy Kita likes. He's gotta be really handsome and strong like me."

"You really haven't figured it out yet? Fine, it's Grim."

"Grim?"

"Nix Grim you idiot. The British one."

"What's so special about him?"

"They've been friends for a long time Reiner."

"Then I'll just have to become better friends than him."

"That's not wha-"

"You're the best Annie."

He raced off to go and start his plan. "What was it you wanted to ask?" She turned to Bertholdt again.

"It doesn't matter, really." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay."

It was surprising how a woman of that level could not have figured out his feelings by now, or maybe she had and was waiting?

Nah probably not.

"Sasha! What're you doing?!"

"Feein' 'ow memmy bwed rolls I con fi' in mah mowf*."

"What?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes and glared at Connie. "Fut up, ihio'."

"That's Russian right?"

"NO!"

Connie burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes. Sasha chewed and swallowed, then joined him in the laughing. "How many?"

"24."

"Can you unhinged your jaw like a snake or something?!"

"I have a secret tactic."

"Of course you do."

"It helps."

"Oh and you have one for eating potatoes too I presume." Connie said sarcastically.

"How did you know?"

Connie facepalmed. "I took a guess."

"Try and beat 24."

"There's no way I'm getting even close to that number, there's no point in trying."

"Sure there is."

Connie raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Eh?"

"They taste nice."

Connie hit his head against the table multiple times, when it started hurting he used his hand instead. "I don't see what's so wrong about saying that."

"You're weird Brause. Super weird."

"Says you baldie."

"Yeah right, potato girl." He smirked.

Connie snatched up one of her bread rolls and ran off with it, leading Sasha away, hot on his tail. "CONNIE!"

"I DIDN'T GET MY SHARE!"

"THAT'S MY SHARE!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Connie stopped and backed up, bumping into Sasha and sending them both to the floor. "Springles!"

"Sash, shut up."

Connie peeked around the corner of a wall and assessed the scene. "Woh' iz it?"

"Seriously, where do you get those rolls?"

"I dunno."

"Just ssh."

Sasha peeked as well, watching confused.

Mikasa was pacing around, oblivious to the pair watching her. "This isn't like her." Sasha whispered.

Connie nodded and pursed his lips. "Ssh, somebody's coming."

"Mikasa, what are you doing here?"

"Armin. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, we were just stressing a bit."

Mikasa looked off into the distance and Armin took a deep breath. "I know something wrong. You're acting different. You're worrying me."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Then why can't you tell me?!"

Mikasa flinched and exasperated. "Please." Armin pleaded.

"I have a weird feeling."

"About what?"

"Multiple things really."

Mikasa leant on a nearby fence and looked down at her feet. "Like what?"

"People," Armin joined her on the fence. "Who are you always staring at in the mess hall?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're distracted whenever we're eating."

"I am?" She lied, "I haven't noticed."

"Please, I know you Mikasa, you aren't like this."

"And I have to tell you?"

"It would help both of us." He implied with a shrug.

"It have a weird feeling whenever I see.." her breath hitched for a moment. "Him."

"Who? Did he do something to you?"

"No. He did nothing. I just begin to stare at him without control, my stomach starts turning inside out."

"You didn't answer my first question."

She turned to him, the wind rustling her hair slightly. "Who is it?"

She turned and watched a leaf fall to the ground.

"Markov Kaiser."

 ***Seeing how many bread rolls I can fit in my mouth. what Sasha said**


	5. Sunset

"Nix, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh god. You never ask to talk to anyone. Am I in trouble."

"I will not hesitate to break your nose."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Nix followed Markov outside of the cabin and leant against the wall. "What is it?"

"You need to talk to her."

"To who?"

"Kita. I can't stress how much it annoys me."

"What annoys you?"

"That you like her, and she likes you. It's simple. She's not going to ask you out, she's just waiting. I would've thought you'd pick up on that, Grim."

Markov patted him on the shoulder and retreated inside again. Nix stood there. His body was tense. His heart was racing. Maybe he was right, of course he was right, he's Markov Kaiser. He's always right. "Girl trouble?"

Nix turned as a large blonde approached. "Reiner. How'd you know?"

"I'll let you into a little secret, I see that face everyday. Bertholdt always pulls it around Annie."

If Nix was drinking then, he would have sprayed it everywhere. "Bertholdt likes Annie?! Well actually I can see why..."

"Back to the original question, so what's troubling you?"

"Kaiser told me that she likes me, and don't get me wrong, I like her too. I really like her. But I don't know how to tell her."

"Who is it? "

"You know already. I can tell you're jealous Reiner. I can see the spite in your eyes."

"I don't spite you, I just like Kita. What does that have to do with you?"

"Because we like each other, but she's waiting for me. Look, I should go back in there."

"I'll beat you to it."

Nix stopped in his path but didn't turn around. "Beat me to what exactly."

"I'll beat you to her."

"I'm sure you will, Reiner."

Reiner couldn't see at that moment, but Nix's eyes were a flaming red. From the outside to the pupil was menacing, devious and challenged red, pure red. "Good luck."

And with that, Nix went back inside, leaving Reiner to think about the conversation.

 **A day later...**

Kita exited the cabin to get a breath of fresh air. She inhaled the breeze, forgetting all about her stresses and worries. The sunset was beautiful, even if you could only see it from inside the walls. The glistening yellow, piercing the eyes of onlookers. The flaring red, encircling the yellow, embracing it, it was red with mischievous power. The orange that surrounded both colours, protecting it and keeping it safe, it shone brightly, yet was dull and stayed back compared to the other colours. Somehow, Kita managed to stare at it until it hid itself from the prying eyes of herself. She heard footsteps behind her, yet ignored them, already figuring out who it was. "Kita. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I've been holding this in for a while, and I wanted to this quickly to beat competition, but...would you go on a date with me?"

"Reiner, it's a sweet gesture on your part, but..."

Kita kept her eyes fixated on the sun. "I'm taken."

"Wh- By who?!"

"By me." A cool voice replied from behind.

The dark grey haired adolescent approached the two and smiled. "Sorry Braun, but you were too slow."

Reiner's arms drooped and he let out a small frown. "I apologise." He said and sadly left.

Nix came up to Kita and leant on the fence next to her. "The view is really nice." Kita smiled.

"It really is." Nix sighed whilst looking at Kita.

"Ugh, that's so cheesy."

"What! I was trying to be sweet."

Kita chuckled and smiled back at him. "Do you know how long I had to wait?"

"Too long."

Nix put his arms around her back and around her shoulders, imitating the previous sun. Markov calmly left the room and saw his two friends hugging and mentally smiled. He would protect them no matter what. He swore to himself. He promised himself he would never let them down whatever happened, he would be there. He wanted them to be happy, even if he couldn't.

That's how he expressed his emotion.

He exhaled and went back into the cabin, leaving them to it.

"She's taken! After all my preparation and he got to her faster."

"She would've turned you down anyways."

"You don't know that!"

"I do, Reiner. Go pine after Krista again."

Reiner flopped down onto the table and heaved a loud exasperated groan. Bertholdt and Annie both rolled their eyes and ignored him. Eren staggered over and jabbed himself on the corner of the table. "Sorry about that, I got SHOVED!" He yelled at the person who shoved him. "Anyways, as you know...hopefully, Valentines d-"

"Not interested." Annie and Reiner said in unison.

"Alright then." Eren sighed and walked off only to get in an argument with the same person who pushed him, then got sent back to talk again. "We insist that, before our first mission, you come to the Valentines day party. Think of it as a send-out party."

Bertholdt shrugged and turned to Annie, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows in a 'why not' kind of way.

She couldn't resist the eyes. It was always his eyes. She didn't know why, but they had an effect on her. The searing green that looked inoccent but had seen hundreds of deaths and much destruction. They looked warm, open. Hey looked kind.

They looked like home.

"Fine." She groaned and leant back.

"We'll go then." Bertholdt confirmed.

Reiner just rose his hands and flopped them down again. "What is wrong with you?"

"She's the only girl I had a chance with."

Annie tried to stifle a laugh which ended up in a snicker, and Bertholdt outright laughed his head off. "You're moping about something wrong. You never had a chance with her because she had her heart set on him, not you. She didn't even know you until the other day don't you think it would've been a bit forward?"

"But we were perfect. We could've gone sailing down the river, I serenade her with music."

"That wasn't going to happen anyway, Reiner."

"It would be nice if my friends supported me in this."

"It would wouldn't it. Sadly, no."

"You guys suck."

"Look in the mirror, Braun. You're fussing over a girl that you didn't know."

"I knew her name and face, that's enough. Maybe I just won't go to that stupid party."

"Yeah, just leave Ber and me alone there." Annie muttered, only half joking.

"Will do."

Reiner heaved himself from the seat he was glued to and walked outside depressingly. "What an idiot." Annie sighed as he left.

"I agree."

"I'm not seeing the point of me going. You're supposedly meant to go in pairs to a Valentines party."

"You could always go with Mikasa." Nix teased.

Markov glared at him and his eyes deepened. "Geez, I get it."

"So...how many people have asked you?"

"Four and counting." Markov shrugged off casually.

"Already? It was announced like, five minutes ago!"

Markov simply shrugged again and sat back, watching his two best friends. "Well, be polite if you get any more requests."

"What if he finds a girl?!"

"That's bigger news than us two."

"Challenge accepted, we're going to find Kaiser a date."

"I don't know, that's a pretty big challenge."

"He's right there."

"No offence." Nix added quickly.

The pair scooted off to take on their challenge, which was the hardest one they'd ever faced so far. "That's never going to happen." Markov sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair.

He felt a cold stare down his neck, he assessed it without looking at it. The owner of the stare didn't admire him or respect him on any level. It was Jean presumably.

Markov let his eyes droop down slightly and sighed, then sat back up and stared down into his glass.

 _"Hey! I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"_

 _"Markov Kaiser."_

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Kita Irne and that's Nix Grim. I don't really know my way around yet, I moved from Japan last week. Nix tried to show me around but he got lost. Can you show us around?"_

 _The girl grinned and the guy smiled a little. Markov thought over the outcomes and finally nodded._

 _He walked them past the park and kicked a small stone. "You don't talk much Markov, do you?"_

 _"I talk when necessary."_

 _"How old are you anyway? You look our age, but maybe that's just Germany."_

 _"At the moment, I'm 11."_

 _"Really? We're both 10."_

 _"Hey, Markov."_

 _Markov turned to look at the slightly younger boy. "I don't have many friends around here...could we be friends?"_

 _Markov's breath hitched for only a second until he slowly nodded. "Yay!" Kita squealed and hugged them both._

 _At that moment, Markov swore to himself he would protect his friends, whatever happened, wherever they were._

 _He would protect them._

 _Even if he was young._


	6. Friends

A figure burst through the doors of the mess hall in a flustered rush. All eyes fell upon her. "Oh, um, sorry about that."

She slowly edged to the right and then began to walk up to a table. She sighed and flopped down onto it, not noticing the person opposite her. She looked up and jumped as she saw the taller male lazily looking at her, like all was normal. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here. Sorry again. I should go."

"It's fine." He sighed and laid back, taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh, thanks."

"I thought me and my friends were the only new people here."

"No, no. I'm only here to observe."

Markov rose and eyebrow and thought better than to question it. "How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Maggie, from Greece if you think my accent is weird."

"My friends are from Japan and England, you're fine. I'm Markov Kaiser."

"Ah, I heard about you. Is it Nix Grim and Kita Irne?"

"That's them." His monotone voice replied.

"You did really well in all of the tests. How are you so fast?"

"It's natural."

Maggie chuckled and was about to speak when another figure aproached. "Hell no, Kaiser! You took the hearts of all my shots, you are NOT taking another."

"And I don't intend to, but you are being irrational."

Jean scowled and flipped his body to Maggie, resting on his elbow, his back facing Markov. "So, what brings yo-"

He was met with a punch to his face and a stagger backwards. "Never talk to me again." Maggie spat at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you i-"

Markov stepped in front of him and glared down at him. Jean felt a churn in his stomach as he remembered the last time he got stared at like that. "You win this time." He snarled.

"Thanks Markov! That was awesome."

"That's a good punch you have there."

"You think so? I don't punch much so I wouldn't know. Oh! I have to leave now, I can't be late for Pixis!"

The flustered Maggie ran out of the doors again and tripped up on the steps. She quickly brushed it off and ran off. "Who was that?"

"Maggie, I didn't get her second name."

"Did you get an analysis?"

"Tries to be organised for things but ends up late, she is cheerful most of the time, but can fight if she needs to. She likes her friends and is quick to make them."

"She sounds nice, where did she go?"

"I believe she went to see Dot Pixis. She came here temporarily to observe. I think she is becoming a commander, slightly older than us."

"What, she's like 18 odd right?"

"I don't know. What have you got on your 'challenge' anyway?"

"3 girls. You start." Kita said.

"Okay, so our first one is Ymir. She's tall, independent, a fighter. Though, she's protective over Krista Lenz and is very sarcastic."

"I've seen her. I dislike her by the way she acts, she's caring inside but I just don't like her."

"Well that was a dead end."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we can, okay Kita, who've you got?"

"Her name is Annie Leonhardt, she's probably the best one I have seen around. She's basically the female you."

"That's a no go, Bertholdt is head over heels for her, and it's mutual."

"Really? Those two?"

"Yeah I didn't expect it either."

"I guess it works though."

"Number three is obvious, Mikasa Ackerman. She's calm, steady, caring."

"Give her a chance Markov."

Markov looked at their desperate eyes and caved in. "Fine."

Nix and Kita high fived and celebrated. "No doubt she'll come over to you."

"Her friends have figured out something is wrong with her."

"Mikasa!"

Armin jogged up to his taller, female friend and stopped when he was a meter from her. "Hello Armin."

"So, are you going to the Valentines party?"

"There's nobody to go with. So it's a pass." She sighed.

"Why don't you ask Markov? Or if you're really desperate, Jean."

"I'm never going to ask Jean. And, I'm pretty sure Markov doesn't feel the same way."

"Have you talked to him at all since the fight?"

"No.."

"Then get to know him. Look, you have eight hours until the party, I'd hurry if I were you. Go prepare. I'll talk to him."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Mikasa, you're my friend. I'd do anything."

"I appreciate this."

Armin smiled as she walked off. She really liked Markov, so he would at least try to make it happen. He took a deep breath and walked past some rooms to get to the mess hall. "Here goes."

He opened the door, fortunately for him, Nix and Kita were elsewhere. He slowly made his way over to the almost empty table and took a seat. "Hey, Markov right."

Markov nodded shortly to answer. "You've probably noticed already, but Mikasa likes you. And, as her friends I'm obligated to help her."

"I know."

"So...would you go to the Valentines day party tonight with her?"

"It depends if she comes to talk to me or not."

Armin thought over his newly found information and thanked Markov, then wandered off to where he thought Mikasa would be. "Mikasa? Where are you?"

She came out, her hair and scarf all sorted out. "Hurry, he's waiting."

"Thanks Armin."

She left after pulling on her Trainees jacket. "This is too weird to watch, just go already."

"Look, I'll be straight out here, I like you, and it's all grown from respect. I don't exactly grasp emotion that well, but after that, I just felt weird whenever I looked at you. I know this sounds really forward."

"That's one thing we have in common, we both don't handle emotion well. I am physically unable to feel certain emotions. I injured myself when I was 6, but whilst my family were grieving, I felt nothing. No pain. No sadness. No joy. It's been like that since then, so I try and make my friends happy if I can't. It's simple really."

"I think mine comes from the fact I killed somebody when I was young. They killed my parents, they tried to kill Eren, so I stabbed him."

"Is that what the scarf is about?"

"Yes. Eren gave it to me."

"So now we have both told our backstory, we should establish my hate on Jean."

"That's the second thing we have in common."

"I just can't stand it when something happens to my friends, threat or insult."

"I feel the same way. Jean was disrespectful to Eren, then tried to flirt with me."

"He is a moron."

"I agree."

"I can sense him right now. 3...2...1."

"Hey idiot! What did I say about Ackerman?"

"And how did I reply? Look Jean, I try being nice to you, but it's draining trying to act that much. You're just so easy to dislike I find it easier that way." He said in a monotonous voice.

"I forbid you from dating Mikasa."

"You can't. You just, in general, cannot do that. And keep in mind, that every disgusting syllable that comes out of your mouth can be used against you, and also is angering Mikasa."

"She's fine."

"How many bruises have you gained since I came?"

"More than the usual."

"That's because we all dislike you. There's no point in holding Mikasa down if she will go for you, because I would too."

"Mikasa wouldn't fight me."

Mikasa huffed and rolled her eyes, then punched Jean in the nose. "I forbid you from talking to him again."

Jean crawled away to a laughing Sasha and Connie. "So, what do you like doing?"

"Art, I just do sketches all the time, or writing."

"Could I see some of your work sometime?"

"Depends on the outcome of this."

"I agree."

"Here's something for you, what emotion do you think Levi is?"

"Hot headed, tries to act calm."

"Well done. You have successfully become friends with Markov Kaiser."

"Does that mean we can go to the dance together?"

"As friends. Nothing more. I like you Mikasa, not in the same way though. I think you'll just have to deal with your emotions."

"I see. Well, I don't exactly see a point in going."

"Yes, well I don't want to be a third wheel to Nix and Kita."

"I hear Reiner's been grovelling over it."

"He was five minutes late. Only five."

"Seriously?"

The casual chat went on for a while. Mikasa could get used to this, normal talking. They could be friends, nothing more, nothing less. She could deal with herself.

She was just happy she gained a friend.

"So how'd it go?"

"I don't like her that way. But she's a friend. She seemed alright with that."

"Ugh! We still haven't found anybody. She was the best shot, apart from Annie of course."

"Don't even think about it Kita." Nix laughed.

"We'll go on one last search, that's it."

"Go ahead." Markov muttered.

"How'd it go Mikasa?"

"We're friends. We're not going together."

"Jean?"

"No. Don't be absurd. I'm not that desperate."

"How nice. Well, maybe you'll find somebody."

"In five hours? I doubt it."

"Don't lose hope."

Armin passed her a quick smile and went to find Eren. Mikasa leant down and looked out at the darkening sky. "Hey, are you okay?"

Mikasa hesitated, flinched and looked up. An adolescent about her age, slightly taller, was looking at her with confusion on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't seen you around before."

"I came yesterday, I've just been doing all of the training and tests, I need a rest is all."

"Well, the dining room is in there." She muttered and pointed to the door.

"I know, you just looked upset. Whatever."

She pushed her elbow into the door after running a hand through her jet black hair and entered the room. Mikasa sighed and stood straight up, mentally debating whether she should go back in or not. The party was in a few hours, most were getting ready, only a few would be in there. She pressed her head against the cold wall and felt the temperature change from her previously heated headache. She finally approved herself of going inside and took a large breath to knowing she'll see Markov again. She finally exhaled and followed the footsteps of the girl she had latterly spoken to.

Markov opened his tired eyes and looked around, surveying his surroundings to see if it had changed at all. Only slightly.

There were fewer people around now, one stood at the door, back facing him. Presumably a female due to figure and features. She had long black hair, one plaited strand on her head like a half crown. She moved slightly, turning her head. She finally turned so much that Markov could make out her face. Glistening, vibrant green eyes, perfect face.

"Jade?"

 **shoutout to Ssj Maggie for helping me with my stories, and for playing a part in this chapter ;)**


	7. Hugs

"Jade?"

The suggested girl turned to the voice, unknowingly. "Markov? Is that really you?"

"Jade, what're you doing here?"

"I came to enlist. I'm a trainee."

She ran up to him and swung her arms around his neck. Markov felt the warmth of her body against his own and hugged her back. "It's been a while."

Jade laughed and tightened the hug. "It's has, hasn't it."

Mikasa swung open the door only to see Markov hugging a different girl. Worse, she was beautiful. She felt a huge punch to her stomach, knocking the air from herself. She felt every piece of her remaining heart crumble under it. Nix and Kita entered afterward, talking to each other about their new uniforms. "These Survey Corps Uniforms are awesome."

"I kn-" Kita paused in her sentence and stared, then abruptly grasped her boyfriend's arm, digging in her nails excitedly. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

"Ow ow ow, Kita geez."

He was met with a high pitched squeal and more pain in his arm. "He's hugging somebody! And she looks nice too!"

"Who is she?"

"Lets go and ask."

They quickly passed Mikasa and approached their friend as if not to startle him, not unlike a baby deer. "Hey Markov..."

They quickly stopped the hug and turned to the pair. "Nix, Kita, this is Jade Aiken. Jade, this is Nix Grim and Kita Irne."

"Nice to meet you." Kita shook her hand.

"Sup. A friend of Kiaser's is a friend of mine."

"It was a bit weird seeing him hug somebody. I've never seen him do that before."

"We became friends when we were 6, but I had to move and he promised he wouldn't forget me. He gave me this." She held out a necklace that had an orange gem in the center.

"I still can't imagine him doing that." Nix laughed

"Well, that was before the...accident. It happened the day after, I had just moved and got a call from his foster mum saying he had been injured. But I couldn't go and see him."

"That's really...I'm sorry."

"But that was in the past."

Markov smiled a genuine smile. One that hadn't been seen in years. "We met Kaiser when we were 10. He was 11 at the time. Kita just moved and I offered to show her around, but I got lost, so Markov helped us."

Markov felt the cold stare of an enemy. The same guy it had been for the past three days. Jean Kirstein. "H-"

Markov turned and punched him I'm the stomach before he could finish his first word. "I'm not in the mood, Jean."

Jean groped for his breath, reaching out and almost grasping it, but it slipped through his fingers. "He'll be fine." Markov muttered and went back to the table, followed by his three friends.

"So, why the sudden thought of joining the military?"

"I wanted to do something. I was super bored."

"Great enthusiasm."

The three chuckled a little, Markov was being his usual self, only the slightest but distracted by the fact Jade was there. Though, that slightest bit was noticed. "Markov, come with me."

Markov sighed and picked himself up from the table, following Kita. "What is it?"

"Ah, so the tables have turned."

Markov pulled a confused expression but didn't ask her to carry on, knowing she would anyway. "You totally like that girl!"

"I'm unable to."

"But you can try. Look, did you like her before she moved?"

"Sure."

"Then your heart is still set on her! Markov, I'll tell her about the Valentines party tonight and you can take it from there. I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"Oh really, how can you tell?"

"Just because I just met her doesn't mean I can't tell. Unlike you, I happen to be female."

"Fortunately."

"So I can read her better. Just...just...okay?"

"Okay."

They both walked back out, it was quite déjà vu. "Hey, Jade. Did you know there's a Valentines party in a few hours?"

"I did not. Who you guys going with?"

"I'm going with Nix, but sadly, Markov doesn't have anybody to go with."

"I find that hard to believe." He whispered to herself, then blushed at her thoughts.

"Yeah, but he's had about 7 requests he's turned down."

"8."

"And you're telling me you liked none of them?"

"That is correct."

Nix shook his head and laughed. "Then there was the whole Mikasa fiasco."

"Who's that?"

"His girl that likes Markov. Like, a lot."

For some strange reason, Jade felt the urge to hit whoever that girl was. "So what branch are you joining?"

"I think the Survey Corps is the most exciting, so probably that."

"Sweet! That's where we're going."

"I'll see you there then. But, you could get into the Military Police right?"

"Yeah, but it kinda sucks."

"Right. Well, me and Nix should get going."

"We should?"

"We should."

Kita nudged Markov before she left with Nix secured in her bear grip. "So...no date for the dance."

"You know how I can't feel nervous?"

"Yeah?"

"If I could, I would be in this situation. But I'm not, therefore making this easier to ask."

"What is it?"

"Would you go with me to the dance? There's officially nobody else."

Jade practically imploded from the proposition, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. "Y-yeah..of course."

Markov smiled again and checked the time. "We should get ready then."

"You're fine, I'm an absolute mess."

"Don't say that." Markov sighed and grabbed her hand.

The feel of his hand in hers made her blush even more extreme.

Mikasa was, at the least, depressed. He had moved on so quickly. Not that he was with her in the first place. She felt something she hadn't felt in a while.

Jealousy.

She hadn't had to come across it for one, because there was nothing to be jealous of. She was smart, beautiful, skilled, at least that's what her parents said. There was no reason for her to be jealous of anyone.

Well, that was until she believed she fell in love, which in turn was a little crush.

Whoever that girl was, she would regret being that close to her Markov.

What was she thinking? He is not an object you can own. She has got distracted lately. Maybe she should just ignore him for a while, surely he isn't going to the dance with anyone. "Hey Markov, where are you going? I thought you'd be sitting out the party."

"Not anymore."

That girl was going to pay...

 _"You're moving?"_

 _"Yeah, I am." I replied solemnly._

 _Markov looked sad. Really sad. Genuinely sad. He's usually such a happy guy. "I won't forget you, Jade."_

 _"I won't forget you either, Markov. We'll meet again."_

 _"I swear we'll meet again. Here, take this."_

 _He unclasped the necklace he was wearing and handed it to me. "Markov..."_

 _"Promise you won't forget." He smiled cheerfully._

 _He jogged off to his family and waved goodbye. "I never will."_

 _I gripped the necklace close to my chest as I heard my mum on the phone. She drooped and slowly walked towards me. "Jade...I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry for what mummy?"_

 _"Markov...he's in hospital."_

 _My heart stopped beating. My body went tense and cold. I remember that feeling so clearly._

 _And to some extent, I still feel it today._

"Jade? Are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine. I just spaced out a bit."

Kita continued to plait Jade's hair. "You really like Markov, don't you?"

"I guess I do. Ever since he gave me this my heart stuck to him."

"Thanks for the visual.

"Not like that. You get what I mean right?"

"Yeah. How your heart is with somebody until you get some closure?"

"Yeah, that."

"Can't imagine how you felt when he asked you to the party."

"Implosion."

Kita finishes her hair and they readied themselves, then left the room.

Markov did a quick shave on his hair and sorted it out. "You nearly done?" A voice asked from the opportunity side of the door.

Instead of replying he simply left the room to meet the person who had asked. "Lets get going then."

Markov nodded and followed Nix outside.

"Okay Soldiers, well done on getting this far, I might add. I am Commander Maggie Kurosaki. There are a few rules to tonight's party. First of all, no breaking objects and/or property. And the second is that you do whatever the hell you want, apart from break number one. Got it?"

The large crowd split up and went to random areas. "So you're the new Commander? I have to say, this is not what I expected."

"You expected a tough, built man?"

"Kinda."

"Well that's just sexist."

Shadis flared his nose and strode off in a manner of pride, or superiority.

"Annie, it thought you wouldn't turn up." Bertholdt chuckled and - as guessed - continued to sweat.

"I can't leave you alone here can I? You'll get drunk and get in a fight."

"Nice to see you're there to protect me." He teased.

"More like there to watch."

"Gee, thanks. I heard we had a new new one."

"Jade Aiken. I heard of her too. A parent she knows Markov."

"You think they're friends?"

"Probably. I believe they came together."

"Markov is here? I thought he would've gone with Mikasa."

"Mikasa likes him. It's not mutual."

Bertholdt couldn't help but feel as though Markov was a threat. They were so alike. Calm headed, bored, loyal, protective, strong. He felt that himself and Annie didn't share that.

"Mikasa, right?"

"Y-"

She looked the girl up and down, mentally suppressing her anger towards that girl. "Jade."

"Ah, so you know me."

"Everyone does."

"I just wanted to say, don't see me as a threat. Please. I know you like Markov and saw us hugging and that, but there's a reason in hand."

Mikasa hesitated to nod, but did so. Finally getting a slight hint of closure. "I understand."

Jade smiled and walked off, smirking slightly as she parted ways.

 _She will be fun to toy with..._


End file.
